Crossing Borders
by 99pizza
Summary: It's bad enough that Bryna Milner had to move countries in order for her family to be with her dying grandmother. It just gets worse when your mother keeps trying to set you up with anyone she can find.


** A/N: Hello all, just to let you know I am not American nor do I have any personal experience with the American school system, since the Glee have not yet given us any information about whether or not WMHS uses the semester system or not or weather they have more that one lunch I will be writing this in a way that makes sense to me. I am also going to warn you now, any MSN conversations that are in this story (I'm not sure hw many their will be yet) are fair game for purposeful misspellings and a limited amount of 'text speak' because this comes naturally to most online conversations and is one of the few ways that I have available to give personalities to the characters that we do not see in person.**

**DISCLAMER: Last time I checked I am female. This means I am not Ryan Murphy. This also means I do not own Glee.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Transferring schools mid semester is never fun, but it only gets worse when you add moving to a new country as well. 'At least Ohio has a similar climate to Canada' I thought as I surveyed the boxes of clothes that I had upended in front of my closet. Flicking My slightly too long bangs out of my eyes for the third time in five minutes I turned to grab another hanger and then growled when I couldn't find one, "Why do all my hangers have to turn invisible when I need them?" This was said to my room at large. The room, needless to say, didn't answer. Temporarily giving up on ever sorting out my cloths I turned to look at my cluttered dresser and begin attacking it.

At the time it had seemed like a good idea not to bother emptying the six draws for the five (or was it seven? I had been asleep for most of it) hour long drive from home in Markham Ontario to this strange place where they called pop soda. Instead I had used the clothes as cushioning to keep things from rattling around and had put everything from the top of my dresser and desk into the remaining space.

I figured that it would take at least two hours to completely sort out my dresser and what did and didn't belong in it so I began working as fast as she could in order to be done sooner. Sadly I didn't count on turning my tin of bobby pins upside down. "I'll deal with it later. It's not worth it to mess with it now" I half shouted, throwing my hands up in frustration, before going to open the window. It might only have been March but it had been a warm winter and my room was boiling. for a few minutes I leaned my head against the screen and relaxed in the cool, but not cold, breeze that played with the ends of my sweaty hair.

Hearing muffled laughter from the area of the back yard I leaned as far to the right as I could to try and investigate and see who was talking. Unfortunately for me all I was able too see was the roof of the garage so, deciding that unpacking could wait for a few more minutes I wandered into my parents room to look out their window. I was able to get a much better view from their and saw two boys sitting close together on a large blanket in the yard to the left of theirs. I guess that they were having a picnic, though why they'd be doing it at this time of year is beyond me, all the same I wished that I could be out having fun with my friends instead of being hours away from them and not even able to text because of being across the border. Maybe they would be on MSN?

back in my own room I turned on my laptop and set it beside me on the floor. I might as well keep working while I talked, if their was anyone to talk to that is. I had logged in to MSN before I was less than a quarter of the way through with the drawer and began scrolling through my friends list to see who was on. Some kid that I barely knew from school was signed in, 'not worth it to try and talk to her' I though, 'I don't even really like her in the first place'. So I kept looking not really expecting to see anyone, it had only just turned one after all and most of my friends sleep in when they can. To my happy surprise Tatheer, one of my friends from cadet camp last summer , was signed on. I quickly clicked 'send IM (online)'.

Bryna: Hey tats!

Tatheer: Hey bree!

Tatheer: Whas up?

Tatheer: What's*

Bryna: Not much. Still unpacking.

Tatheer: That sucks :/

Bryna: What's up with you?

Tatheer: Bored. missing you all.

Only three drawers left. I sighed and tried not to think about how much I was missing al of my camp friends. I haven't seen them since August so really, another seven- ish hours of distance shouldn't matter. it wasn't like they we're even guaranteed to see each other again, we could have easily ended up on different courses this summer or in different intakes, but it hurt all the same.

Bryna: I miss you all to.

Bryna: I hope I'm not here too long.

Bryna: it should only be a year or 2 at least.

Tatheer: It still sucks tho. why'd you have to go? couldn't you have stayed with a aunt or something?

Tatheer: or come to my house! :D

I laughed at this, Tatheer was known among our group for making some wild and crazy suggestions. All the same it would have been nice if I hadn't had to leave. I know the reason though, my parents wanted to be close to Grandma Botten for her last couple of months and the doctors said she was too sick to travel. So instead they packed up our house, mom took a leave of absence and planned to find part time work and my dad, well, I not too sure what he had done but he had managed to find work. Not too surprising really, well trained mechanics are always an asset to have around.

Bryna: I wish. but my parents would moss me.

Bryna: miss*

Tatheer: I'm laughing sooooo hard right now!

Bryna: It is kinda funny. I guess….

Bryna: I'm not a plant!

Tatheer: are you sure?

Tatheer: Really sure?

Bryna: I'm soooo sure that.. uh….. I'd eat boot polish if you proved me wrong.

Tatheer:

Tatheer: Moms coming. I'm supposed to be cleaning my room. g2g

Tatheer is now offline.

When Tatheer left I signed off too. It had felt good to talk to her friend again but seriously, I needed to be unpacked before school started on Monday if I wanted to start right after March break, and at the rate this was going it was going to take every last minute of that time. Just as I was starting to get back into the unpacking 'mood' mom came upstairs carrying a pile of boxes. "Bryna," she said "I need you to go get your snow globes out of the bathroom." I sighed before answering "Can't I do it later?" "no." "Fine."

It didn't take long to find the snow globes once I was downstairs, all that was required was a bit of digging in the box marked 'towels'. The first two loads were taken up to my room without mishap but

I was interrupted halfway to the stairs on my third trip by the doorbell ringing. Not wanting to put down my precious objects I tried to see if mom could deal with whoever was at the door.

"Mom, someone's at the door!" I shouted as loud as I could and hoped that she could hear me. "You have hands, answer it!" was the reply. Rolling my eyes I put my snow globes down on the kitchen table and opened the front door to a pleasant looking woman with brown hair to her chin. "Hi," said the woman warmly, "I'm your new neighbour, I'd thought I'd stop by and welcome you to the neighbourhood, are your parents around?" " yes ma'am, I'll go get them" I answered. I do have manners when I want to use them, I wouldn't' have been able to survive cadets for this long otherwise.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs I shouted up again, "It's a grown up. She wants to talk to you." Hearing footsteps I headed back to the door, "My mom's coming, she'll be down in a minute."

Just before the silence became two awkward Mom came into the kitchen and over to the door. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Milner. It's nice to meet you." Once Mom was there to keep the neighbour entertained I collected my snow globes and retreated to my room where I went back too picking up the bobby a pins that were still on the floor from earlier. When Mom came upstairs ten minutes later I had gotten all thirty four of the bobby pins back into their container and had moved on to trying to find more hangers so that I could finish putting away my clothes.

"That was our new neighbour, Mrs. Hudson- Hummel." Well, now I had a name to go with the face. "she and her family wanted to invite us over to their house for dinner tonight to welcome us the area and keep us from having to find a way to cook around all of out boxes." I raised my eyebrows in a questioning way at this bit of information "Are we going?" I asked. "Of course we are, and I offered to bring a salad. She said not to worry about it But I told her that it would make me feel rather rude not to make some contribution." I resisted the urge to tell my mom that it was considered rude to bring your own food when invited to a meal and let her continue. "I've already called your father and asked him to bring home lettuce and mini tomatoes on his way back from work. So now you're going to come downstairs and help me find the salad bowl and clear some counter space." "yes Mom. "I agreed, already resigned to her fate as kitchen helper "I'll be down in a minute." It looked like the hangers would have to wait.


End file.
